


Ribbons and bows

by darlinghookshipper87



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kastle has doggos, Kastle in a cabin at Christmas, Kastlechristmas, kastlechristmas2k18, life has sucked lately but what are you gonna do, soooooo sorry for this being so late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghookshipper87/pseuds/darlinghookshipper87
Summary: Frank takes Karen to a cabin for Christmas.





	Ribbons and bows

**Author's Note:**

> For lclrgsl on tumblr :-)
> 
>  
> 
> Fic title is from a Kacey Musgraves song. Merry Christmas! This is all fluff and a bit of smut to make your holiday merry & bright! (And a touch of angst.) Frank takes Karen to a cabin in upstate NY for a Christmas getaway. :-) I’m so sorry for how late this is! My life hasn’t been great so I…. I’m so sorry!

Frank could tell that something was off with Karen this year. She had once told him that she loved Christmas, went all out decorating every year, baked goodies for neighbors and friends. But this year, he passed by her place and noticed that on the first of December, she hadn’t even put any lights up in her place. He didn’t think anything of it at first, figured she was too busy to put them up right away.

 

They went to dinner in a diner about two weeks into December when Frank asked her. “You need a hand with getting a tree or puttin’ lights up?” He asked her casually. But it was really his way of asking her if she was alright.

 

“No I’m fine. Thanks though.” She’d told him. She avoided meeting his gaze, knowing if she did; he would know immediately that she was lonely and not with her usual Christmas spirit.  After everything that happened with Fisk, the fake Daredevil and her recent phone call with her father… She just didn’t feel very merry this year, which was a shame since she loved Christmas normally.

 

Frank had eyed her concerned and nodded. “Okay well, you let me know if you need a hand.” He told her. Karen had told her everything about the recent events, they never lied to each other after all. He had yelled at her, telling her to stop getting into shit like that. She had yelled right back, telling him he shouldn’t have gone out of town then if he wanted to keep her safe.

 

He walked her back home to the diner after dinner, kissed her goodbye on her cheek and promised her he would call her later to check on her. (She didn’t need to be checked in on, but Frank still insisted nonetheless.)

 

\--------

 

“She just refuses to decorate her place.” Frank said with a sigh and hung his head as he and Curtis talked for a bit after group that Tuesday night.

 

“Neither have you.” Curtis reminded him with a laugh.

 

Frank grunted and scowled at him. “It’s different. I’m not as…. Merry as she is. She loves Christmas Curt and she just… Refuses to decorate or anything.”

Curtis sobered up. He almost forgot what it meant to laugh at Frank when it came to Karen. Especially if Frank was this distressed over her. “Sorry.” He offered and then considered it. “Well, look. You said yourself she had a rough month recently. Maybe she needs to get out of town.” He suggested.

 

Frank’s head shot up at that. “You mean take her on a vacation?” He asked him nervously. He didn’t really do that. They weren’t there really were they?

 

“Well, I didn’t mean you specifically but if you want to….” Curt trailed off and mentioned at him. “It’s not like you’re busy.” He said with a shrug.

 

Frank thought about what Curtis said. He wasn’t wrong. And Frank cared for Karen, a lot. More than he had for anyone since…. Maria. And he missed seeing Karen smile. She hadn’t smiled in what felt like weeks. It hurt his heart to think that he hadn’t seen her smile.

 

“Look…. Think about it. I know a guy who’s folks have a cabin upstate. They’re good people and they rent it out. Last I heard, they weren’t using it for Christmas.” Curtis encouraged Frank, who was still deep in thought.

 

“Yeah…. Yeah I will. Thanks.” Frank told him as he stood. “Gotta go.” He said abruptly and nodded at him. “I’ll call you if I decide.” He told Curtis and headed home.

 

If Frank was being honest, he had been considering asking Karen if she wanted to do something together for the Holiday’s. Nothing fancy originally, but he didn’t want her to be alone now. And if he were honest with himself. He didn’t want to be alone either. He went home and called Curtis. Got the number from the folks he knew and called and rented the cabin for a week over Christmas.

 

The next day, he went to the shelter, he had adopted a dog and they needed a few days to get him his shots. So when he showed up, there was a dog that wouldn’t leave his new dogs side. The woman at the shelter, told him they were best friends and felt a pang in his gut. He couldn’t separate them.

 

He asked how long it would take to give the other dog her shots if he adopted her. “I’ll take her.” He insisted. “Please…. Just I want to take them both home today.” He insisted gruffly. The woman nodded and smiled gently at him. “Of course.” She told him and Frank sighed in relief. The look on the dog’s faces when they realized that they would still be together. His first dog wagged his whole body excitedly as his friend was taken away to get her shots while Frank petted him and filled out the second dog’s paperwork.

 

The following day, he woke up and packed, he was going to surprise Karen and take her away for the week. As he packed he looked at the female dog for a few moments. He hadn’t picked names yet. But he realized something. Karen. She would love a dog. And giving her the female dog, would give him another excuse to see her more and more often. Just like he wanted.

 

Karen awoke to an urgent knocking at her door. Which was strange because she hadn’t buzzed anyone in. She assumed it was a neighbor given that factor. She looked through her peephole and saw Frank. “Frank?” She asked confused, voice laced with sleep and smiled at him. “What are you…. Doing here?” She asked him and widened the door to let her in.

 

“Hey Kare.” He greeted her and stepped inside, he had left his truck running for the dogs who were happily chewing on their rawhide bones in the backseat. “I uh…. I have a surprise for you.” He explained with a shy smile and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“You do? What’s that?” She asked him as she fiddled with the tie on her robe anxiously, relieved that there wasn’t any imminent danger for them. But her curiosity was piqued.

 

He looked at her with affection and fondness. “I uh…. Can’t tell you exactly but I’m taking you somewhere. Get you out of the city for a bit.” He explained. “Can you pack? Warm clothes? Something nice maybe? And Christmas-y.” He said with a smile. “I’ll wait as long as you need. Promise.” He told her.

 

“I-You…. You want to take me away for Christmas?” She asked him, completely baffled that he wanted to spend the Holiday with her. Frank Castle, wanted to spend Christmas with her. “W-Why?” She asked him slowly, a smile on her face.

 

“Oh um…. Well I just… I know you’ve been down on Christmas this year and I just…. I wanted to make you feel better. Plus I just want to be with you, away from all the shit here in the city. Just us.” He told her.

 

Us. There was that word that he’d never used before with them. In all the time they’d spent together. They had never been an ‘us’ before. Whatever it was that they were. “Frank I…. No one’s ever wanted to do….” She broke down and felt a few tears fall down her cheeks as she threw her arms around his neck. “Thank you. No one’s ever done anything like this for me before.” She murmured out against his neck.

 

Frank choked up a bit and held her back tightly for a few moments. “You’re welcome.” He returned. “Now, you get changed and pack. I gotta check on something in the truck.” He promised her.

 

Karen nodded at him and smiled. “Okay.” She told him as she darted away to get changed. Christmas patterned leggings, a black sweater and and red infinity scarf, cozy grey boots and her coat tossed over her couch for when she left. She packed in a hurry, warm clothes, cute clothes, pajamas, toiletries. For a fraction of a moment, Karen wondered if she should pack some ‘special’ underwear. Was this a romantic getaway? He had called them ‘us’. Which made it sound like it was something special. She shook her head at that thought. Instead, she grabbed Frank’s gift and tossed it in her smaller suitcase to give him later.

 

While Karen packed, Frank entertained the dogs in the truck until Karen texted him. He jogged back up her stairs and helped her with her suitcases. He smiled at her. “You look nice.” He told her and stopped before they got to the door. “Look, I just…. I got you something.” He began and hoped she would like the dog. “Well, I actually got myself something and then something else with it. I just thought you’d like this instead.” He began.

 

“Frank what is it?” She asked him as they went outside and Karen saw in his truck two pitbulls staring at them through the window. Clamoring over each other excitedly to bark through the window. “Oh my god.” She breathed out excitedly and looked over at him with a grin. “You…. Got a dog?” She asked him.

 

“Yeah… I did. But they’re best friends at the shelter and I couldn’t break them up so…. If you want her…. The white one with the black patch on her eye…. Well she’s yours.” He told her, hoping she’d say yes or the ribbon on her collar that was candy cane patterned would be a waste.

 

“Oh Frank. Karen breathed out as she opened the back door of the truck and scratched both of their heads. “I love them. I love her.” She told him with a smile as Frank loaded her bags in the back of the truck as snow fell. “I want her.” She assured him as her new friend climbed in the front seat with her and licked her affectionately.

 

\------

 

“What about…. Tundra?” Karen asked Frank, trying to help him come up with a wintery name for his dog that was still ‘masculine’ because Frank was not going to name his dog something silly.

 

Holly, Karen’s newly named dog looked up at Frank from her spot in the truck and tilted her head with a wag of her tail. “Tundra, huh?” He asked and glanced at his sleeping dog in the backseat. “I like that.” He said with a grin as he looked at a beaming Karen. Her cheeks were flushed and she was trying to not stare at Frank.

 

“Yeah?” She asked him excitedly and Tundra barked from the backseat.

 

“Yeah. It’s a good name for him.” He nodded. Leave it to Karen to pick a good name for his dog.

 

After a couple of hours in the car, they arrived at the cabin. Snow was falling on the already covered ground. It was very picturesque. “Oh Frank…. It’s perfect.” She breathed out as she hopped out of the truck and the dogs followed as they romped in the snow excitedly barking and wagging their tails as they explored.

 

“Glad you like it.” He said as he took her hand easily and led her into the cabin. It was decorated, save for a tree. A small, one bedroom cabin with a full bathroom, living room, and kitchen and a large fireplace in the living room area.

 

Karen smiled at him as he brought their bags in and the dogs continued to play outside until they were cold, Karen explored the cabin.

 

One bed. She hoped Frank wasn’t going to insist on taking the couch. They could share, they were both adults.

 

“Hey.” Came Frank’s voice behind her in the bedroom and she turned at his voice and smiled. “I’ll…”

 

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence with ‘take the couch’.” She warned him with a roll of her eyes. “We can share.” She waved at the king sized bed. “It’s plenty big for two people.” She insisted. “It’s…. Christmas. You’re not sleeping on a couch over Christmas.”

 

Frank could tell this was an instance where he shouldn’t argue with her. And the idea of curling up in bed with Karen was too damn appealing to deny.

 

“Yeah… Okay. Fine.” He shook his head at her with a grin. “You wanna go to town? Get some groceries?” He asked her.

 

She grinned and nodded at him. “Yup.” She took his offered hand and they left the dogs sleeping on the couch.

 

The drive to the town was short and easy. It was a mom and pop grocery store, they strolled around with the cart, picking food, snacks, drinks and wine for them for the week. Frank found the more he was around her, the more he couldn’t resist her. And he didn’t think he wanted to or would be able to for much longer.

 

They checked out and headed back to the cabin for the night. Unpacked the groceries and Frank cooked some steaks and Karen made the potatoes and veggies. They drank wine and Frank draped his arm over Karen’s as she stared at the fire.

 

Karen was feeling fuzzy from the wine and Frank stroking her arm tenderly like that was not helping. She was feeling so warm and cozy wrapped up in him like this. “Hmmmmm.” She hummed out in satisfaction. “This is…. What I needed Frank.” She admitted softly, she was getting sleepy.

 

“I figured.” He told her simply and nuzzled his nose in her hair before kissing the top of her head gently. “Let’s go to bed.” He murmured in her hair.

 

Karen nodded and yawned as they made their way to the bedroom. After both using the bathroom, Karen crawled into bed with Frank and immediately curled into his side. “Don’t fight it Castle.” She warned him as she yawned again and fell asleep.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it ma’am.” He whispered back to her and fell asleep himself with her in his arms.

 

\-------------

 

The days that followed included them going out for a Christmas tree after Karen had dug out some lights in one of the closets and begged Frank to get one. So they went out and chopped one down themselves. Frank was mesmerized the way the snow danced around Karen’s hair and her blue eyes seemed brighter now.

 

Frank didn’t realize it, but he needed this too. He needed her. She made him happy again. And he didn’t think that was possible since Maria and the kids. But it was and it was because of her.

 

Soon, Christmas Eve was there and Karen woke up with her head on Frank’s chest. So far nothing more than cuddling had come up with them but Frank knew he wanted more if she did. But didn’t know how to bring it up without ruining what they had. But god did he want to kiss her at the very least.

 

“You wanna go to town for a bit today? They have that festival.” He suggested. Karen’s eyes lit up. “Think we can bring the dogs?” She asked him as she began randomly drawing invisible designs on his t-shirt with her finger. A sensation Frank loved when she’d done that every morning lately.

 

“Yup. We’ll bring ‘em.” He promised her. “And if you want…. We can do that adult thing tonight. Drinks and dancing in the town hall.” He told her with a smile.

 

“You want to go dancing with me?” She asked him with a shy smile.

 

“Kare…. You have to know. I’d do anything you want to do.” He told her, running his thumb along her cheek gently. “Do anything for you.” He went on.

 

Karen swallowed and looked up at him from her place on his chest. God she cared for him a lot, wanted him in so many ways but she couldn’t speak them outloud. He was still grieving, wasn’t he? But why was he saying that to her? She didn’t say anything back, but they laid there in silence for a bit longer.

 

By mid-morning they rolled out of bed and got dressed and headed to town with the dogs. The town, which looked like a Hallmark movie was magical. Local businesses selling their food or drinks, their crafts and what not.

 

Karen dragged Frank to all the booths and they bought so many things. Hot apple cider, funnel cake, (which Karen kept feeding to the dogs and Frank would fondly scold her for that) and pretty much anything that was sold on the street, Frank bought it for Karen.

 

Soon, they went back to the cabin to change for the night out and Karen put on a red and black polka dot skirt, cream crop top sweater and heels. Frank had on slacks and a sweater but stopped dead in his movements when he saw her. She looked like an angel, the kind that you put at the top of a Christmas tree. His angel. The angel that saved all those months ago starting in that hospital room, the angel that got him out of the hotel that day, and the angel that brought him back to life and made him feel again. Love again.

 

“Frank?” She asked him softly. Why was he staring at her like that? Was something wrong? “Are you okay?” She asked him, fidgeting where she stood as he just stared at her.

 

Frank never was the man for half measures. And he sure as hell wasn’t going to start with this. With her. With them. “Goddamn Karen.” He murmured out and caught her face in his hands and pulled her to him for a kiss. The kind of kiss that told you everything you needed to know in one moment.

 

Karen was so surprised by it she didn’t have time to react before Frank pulled away just enough to rest his forehead against hers.

 

“You tell me to stop and I’ll stop Kare but… Shit, you make me feel things I never thought I could feel again. I just…”

 

He was cut off by Karen’s lips on his again, but this time it was more of everything. More intense. More love and more need. Her arms wrapped around his neck in response and that was all Frank needed to know.

 

His hands were everywhere much to Karen’s delight. Hair, back, arms and her ass. She was moaning into his mouth and he started to tug her towards the bed but instead she hopped up and Frank caught her thighs, her long legs wrapping around his waist and Karen could feel how hard he was.

 

“Shit Kare… We doin’ this?” He muttered against her lips before moving his down to her exposed neck and collarbone.

 

“Only if you want. I want it, if you want it.” She assured him and shivered at his lips on her skin as he walked her to the bed and gently laid her down on it.

He growled at the sight of her skirt that now exposed her panties to him. “Only been dreaming about this with you for months.” He told her as his hands found the zipper of the skirt to tug down and he pulled it off her.

 

Karen moaned softly at his words and she reached up to take off her top. Leaving her in just her underwear and heels now. “God. So have I.” She panted out as Frank took off his sweater and tossed it aside before joining her on the bed and kissing her once more.

 

Side by side they laid there as he kissed her. Hands exploring her, taking off her bra and cupping her breasts and making her gasp into his mouth. He smirked at her reaction and he began to travel down her body. Lips on her neck, collarbone and they soon found their way to her nipple. He took one in his mouth and sucked. Hard enough to make her moan and squirm as she fell on her back and gripped his hair tightly.

 

“Oh god…. That’s….” Karen mumbled out as he sucked and then released it with a pop. She whimpered when he pulled off her.

 

“I gotcha.” He murmured against her skin and gave the neglected twin attention and she was mewling like a kitten. And damn if that wasn’t the sexiest thing he’d ever heard coming out of her. One hand moved south and found its way under her panties, dipping into her soaked folds. “Shit Kare, you’re so wet for me.” He muttered against her skin before moving his lips back to hers to kiss.

 

Karen let out another sound against his lips, hips bucking into his hand in need, searching for friction to give her the release she sought. “Can you blame me? Have you seen you?” She panted against his lips and moaned as his thumb hit her clit and she gripped his arm desperately.

 

Frank chuckled against her lips and nipped her bottom lip, causing her to mewl again. “Shit I love that noise. Do it again.” He commanded her as he flicked her clit once more and she did just as he asked. “Good girl.” He murmured to her and kissed her.

 

“Frank…. Frank please.” She begged him and her hand went to his pants. “I need…..” She choked out as he inserted a finger inside of her. “Oh god…. I want you.” She begged him in a choked moan, spreading her legs farther for him. “Please.”

 

“I know sweetheart, I know.” He murmured at her and removed his finger from inside her and reluctantly pulled away to shuck his pants and boxer briefs off.

 

Karen moaned at the sight of him naked before her and Frank was on her again before she could react more than that. He tore her panties down her legs and tossed them over his shoulder. “Shit you’re so beautiful. Like a goddamned angel.” He murmured to her and without another word, slid inside of her.

“Oh…… Fuck Frank.” She moaned out in surprise and gripped his arm.

 

Frank grinned and leaned down to suck on her neck. Marking her. Claiming her as his. And in return, her nails scratched his skin to claim her as his. They moved together slow and langid, all the time in the world.

 

Soon though, it wasn’t enough for Karen. She needed more. “Harder. Faster.” She begged him as she snapped her hips hard against his causing him to groan.

 

Frank, never one to deny a woman, much less Karen…. Anything, obliged and snapped his hips against hers. “I got you.” He promised her. “Always.”

  
“Let go Karen.” He murmured in her ear as he nipped it and moved his hand from her hip to her clit and rubbed it just so and she was gone. Her body shook as her orgasm washed over her and he followed shortly after her. Collapsing next to her he smiled.

 

Karen caught her lips with his again and kissed him lovingly, tenderly. “Merry Christmas Frank.”

 

He grinned against her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Merry Christmas Karen.”

 

Neither needed to say they loved the other, they already knew. 


End file.
